


Troll Doll

by Softpunkrock



Category: Faction Secrets
Genre: Embarrassment, Forced Kiss, Other, Seven Minutes In Heaven, unwanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock





	Troll Doll

  
The debate party was nearing its end when the host, Robbie, decided it would be a good idea to play seven minutes in heaven. You reluctantly joined the circle with a little encouragement from the overly enthusiastic Sam. Robbie joined the circle last, with a hat full of scribbled names of everyone in the class. Voices muttered to each other, waiting in apprehension for the dirty blonde to call who was going first. 

"Hmm, let's go with a novice first. Y/N! Come pick a name!" 

  
You awkwardly saunter over to the hat, brushing off the looks the others are giving you, and take a deep breath. You feel around the hat, trying to get the paper that felt right. Aha! Your fingers clasp around a small piece of folded paper and you pull it out. With a deep breath you unfold the paper to reveal the name. Shit. Scratched out on the paper was the name 'Madison K', Also known as the most annoying and self-centered person on the team.    
You open your mouth to protest, 

"She's insane! And besides you can't possibly-" 

But you were cut off as a crowd of your classmates shoved you in the closet with the little troll.   
As soon as they locked the door the red-headed beast burst into nonsensical babble about how she isn't going to join the class next year and how she didn't even want to come to the party. You sat there uncomfortably staring into those beady, unblinking eyes. Then the topic shifted to the game and her voice slowed down. The ginger seized your arm and went in for a kiss. You screamed and jumped back as soon as those gross lips touched your face, hitting your head on the wall in the process. The door flew open, everyone's mouths gaping at the sight. 

You were never going to live this down.


End file.
